Full Moon
by animerules101
Summary: Twilight a story about a vampire named Edward and a human named Bella they fell in love and spent they rest of forever together. What if it didn't happen all quite the same way, would Edward and Bella still find the same love and spend forever with each other?
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I re-did the story cause I screwed up a few things, but its all good now :DCo-written with CasseyWolf, and again we don't own anything of twilight it all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer

Chapter One

Forks, Washington, a little town with little people, nothing happened here. I was starting my last year of High school here, I'd been attending the infamous Forks High since the middle of my Junior year, I moved here after my mother got remarried. Not to say that I was bitter, but being in a house with newly weds isn't necessarily pleasant, and I missed my dad. I wouldn't say it to him but I did. I liked living with him. He was a lot more laid back than my mother; she was a little I went downstairs Charlie had already gone to the stations. I was alone most mornings, but I liked it that way. In my time here I had made a few friends. I saw them everyday at school but I hadn't talked to them since it ended a few months ago but the time past much too quickly. I thought back to the summer I had with my old friends. When I woke from my daydreams I found myself in the kitchen looking for something to eat. I picked apart a bagel but I didn't eat too much of it, I decided it was early but I didn't want to wait around the house so I'd just leave early and wait at school. I walked out side, the mud and grass sloshed under my feet. My truck was old and decrepit decaying where it sat in the yard, the bumper dented and the paint faded. Its glory days long behind, but still I loved it. The cab was roomy and the radio worked a bonus I hadn't expected. It was very cold yet there were the busy animals bustling in the woods along the entire length of the main street that foretold the upcoming and unwanted drop in climate. Snow would start to fall soon and I hated snow more than rain though in the past few months I had learned to live with it. The only thing that indicated any sort of institution was the break in the ocean of trees, as they parted a short dirt path led me to the high school and I knew it was the school because of the sign that read "FORKS SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL" Faded and old like every thing else in the invisible town. I saw Mike Newton almost immediately; he leaned idly against the side of his small Grey Toyota. Waiting for Jessica -his lady love- I'm sure. Eric and Tyler were walking up to him. I decided I would join them and so I parked my car next to Mike's.

"Hey! Bella!" Tyler acknowledged me first.

Each of them guys had made passes at me when I first moved here but after a few poor excuses and hurt feelings they had picked up that I wasn't interested. We were all just good, well we were friends. Mike was an average sized boy with blood hair and blue eyes. He was cute but I would rather have him as a puppy than a boyfriend. Eric was tall and lean with dark hair always slicked back and Tyler was taller then them both his hair was thick but cropped short. Soon Jessica and Angela had joined us and everyone piped and chirped about their summers. Which is unclear to me since they probably spent everyday together. I felt bad for not seeing them but I was always on the reservation, with my best friends. Unfortunately they went to school there and I didn't see them all that much during the school year.

"So Bella what did you do with your summer; you could have at least called." Jessica said looking a little sour. "Sorry," I grinned sheepishly, "I was down in La Push with-"

"With you boyfriend" Mike sang childishly then started to laugh.

"Seriously though Bella you were there like everyday. You coulda spent one day with us then gone back to you sweet boyfriend at night." He had a shit-eating grin on his face and was cocking his eye suggestively. "Shut up. Michael." Jessica threatened "He's right though you defiantly have to come with us to the beach in a few weeks."

"As long as you had fun Bella; it's okay." Angela added in shyly.

She always came to my rescue out of everyone I'd met in the past year; I probably liked her the best. She was about the same height as I was except her hair was lighter than my dark brown hair. When it got wet it was jet black but my eyes were dark too, which contrasted heavily with my pale skin. "Yeah, yeah can we get inside my hair is getting messed up." Jessica whined. We had yet to move from our spot between my car and Mike's.

"Yeah baby, let's go.'' Mike says as he put his arm around her neck and Eric did the same for Angela.

"I'm gonna wait here for Lauren" Tyler added. "We'll meet you in there."

I followed the two couples into the office to get out schedules; I looked mine over.

''What classes do you have Bella'' Angela asked from beside me.

''Uhm...Math first, English next, then History, Art, Gym, Science, and last Health class'' I reply.

''I have Math first to who's your teacher'' ask Angela. ''Mr. Grango'' I reply in a monotone voice.

''So do I, isn't that great'' replies Angela.

''Yeah'' I reply back in a slightly more cheerful voice.

As we made our way through the halls of Forks High school students from past years would stop and say hi or walk with us for a bit. ''So Bella tell us about this boyfriend of yours in La Push'' says Jessica with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

''Well if you guys had let me get a word in I was about to say I wasn't with my boyfriend-not that I have one anyway- just an old family friend I haven't seen in years and his buddies'' I say with a slightly annoyed tone.

''Oh... sorry for jumping to conclusions and getting mad Bella, forgive me'' Jessica says. Smiling slightly I say.'' Alright I guess I can forgive you just this once.'' A giant smile spreads across Jessica's face as she gives me a slightly painful bear hug.

The first bell rings signaling that first period is about to begin. Angela and I detach from the group making our way towards Calculus class with and utter boredom awaiting us.

*Lunch Time*

'Bella over here" Jessica says from a table full of our friends.

Walking over I sit by Angela and give her a small smile then begin picking at my food. /This cafeteria has disgusting food, I really should bring my own lunch/ I thought.

''So Bella what did you think of all your teachers?'' Angela asked me.

''Well their not to bad I guess, my favorite would have to be the history teacher Mrs. Stengle, she actually makes history fun unlike the other teachers'' I replied.

''Really that's good since I have her last'' Jessica interrupted. ''Hey did you guys here about the new kids in town'' Jessica said changing the conversation.

''Oh yeah a group of... brothers and one sister right?'' Tyler asked. "The Blacks." Jessica answered before any one else could; hungry to spread the gossip she'd probably just heard herself.

"Jess that is so racist." Lauren was appalled

"No Lauren," she rolled her eyes. "They're the Black Family. They we're adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Black. And they're all together, like together, together. Ewh,"

"Jess you know they're not really related." Angela defended the strangers. Yeah But still it's like having sex with a goat. "Jessica." Mike sounded shocked. "That's so much worse."

I looked over at the strange family; they were so alien and yet so beautiful. Each one was so amazingly perfect it hurt to look at them. They were obviously talking amongst themselves but their lips were moving so fast it looked impossible and then he was staring at me, he wasn't the biggest or the smallest but I think he was the most beautiful. His hair was jet black and long all slicked back into a tight pony tail each strand perfectly in its place. His eyes were as coal black as his hair and his skin was almost whiter than paper. He was muscular and tall, he wasn't tall he was huge. They all were except one who seemed to be the youngest he was only slightly taller than I as but he didn't look like he belonged in high school at all.

"- And the little one his name is Seth. Him and Leah are actually related they're parents liked died when they were babies or whatever." Jessica sounded like she had finished a long story I must have zoned out I would have to get it from Angela later. The one who was staring at me, stood and stalked off like he was angry about some thing. He reminded me so much of my best friend…. *End of Lunch*

On my way to my next class with Mike and Angela I noticed some of the new kids walking their separate ways to class and I saw the one from lunch walk into my classroom. Excitement bubbled and I slowed my pace hoping to let the class fill. No one would be brave enough to sit with him, if there were no seats left I would have to.

"Coming Bella?" Mike looked at me questioningly.

"Yeah. Yeah. I think I forgot something." I lied. I turned from him before the blush on my cheeks could give me away.

I waited outside the classroom for a few minutes and when I went in I discovered my plan had worked the seat next to his was the only one open. I was so relieved. I didn't know why but I was drawn to this boy. Taking a seat I turn my head, smile and say. ''Hi.''

''Hello'' he replied back, not bothering to turn my way. /He's a bit rude/ I thought.

''Alright class, let's get started.'' Our science teacher, Mr. Mengie says. ''Take out your text books, turn to chapter one, and begin reading and writing down the vocabulary of that chapter.''

The class groans in union.

/And the torture begins/ I think. ''Can you pass me a book Jacob?''

Jacob just slides the book over, and when I reach for it, our hands brush for just an instant, but I can still feel the steel coldness of his hand. "Your hands are freezing" I said, saying my thought out loud.

"That's normal'' is all he replies back. Sighing to myself I thinking that's all I'm gonna out of Jacob for today so I open my book to chapter 1 and begin the assessment.

*right after school*

Making my way to the parking lot, I keep my head down not looking where I was going. Next thing I know I ran into a what felt like solid concrete. ''Oof, hey watch were you-'' I begin to say but when I look up I realize its Jacob.

"Come with me'' he whispered. I was possessed with by his voice I started to follow ignoring the screaming voice in my head and every bone in my body. Then a sudden vibration distracted me; it was coming from my butt. My phone. I picked it up refusing to break eye contact with Jacob.

EDWARD flashed on the screen of the small phone.

"Hello?"

"BELLS!"

"Ed-"

"How was the first day buddy? Is Mike still horny for that-"

"Edward!" his laughed chimed from the other end. He broke Jacob's hold on me but when I looked up at him he was gone. "Hello Bella. Are you there? Answer me! Does Mikey Boy still want to get in your pants?"

"It was school Edward? What do you think it was like I don't go to fancy private schools like you?" He laughed again,

"Hey don't be mad at me cause you can't get into Hogwarts."

"Shut up your school sucks to. Home of the Wolves are you serious?"

"I wanna talk to her!" Alice chirped in the background.

"NO! She's my best friend get your own." I could see him sticking his tongue out at her.

"Meanie!" Alice yelled.

I still didn't understand where Jacob had gone off to and how he disappeared so fast, but I didn't dwell on it. I pulled the keys from my pocket and walked out to the parking lot. I talked to Edward about my day and he told me about his. I left out the part about Jacob and his family of course Edward was very protective when it came to boys. Edward didn't seem like he was from this time; he was so old school, he didn't act or look like he belonged. He was always a gentleman and kind hearted to everyone. And for a boy born and raised in the rainiest place in the continental U.S, he has remarkably tanned, he had a shaggy mess of copper hair on his head and his tall body was covered in muscles. All of his friends were, godly I mean. When we were all together I was the sore thumb by all means. But Edward was the most handsome person I'd ever met or seen even more than Jacob Black

Review Please, it's the fans that make us wanna continue writing :3


	2. Chapter 2

Co-written with CasseyWolfwe don't own twilight it all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer

''Mornin Bella'' my father said to me as I came down the stairs that Saturday morning.

Each day of school Jacob seemed to become more and more isolated. He leaned further and further away from me in his seat. Then yesterday he wasn't in class after lunch.

''Morning Dad'' I replied.

Going to the pantry I pulled out a box of Cheerios. ''Got any plans for today?'' my dad asked. ''Yeah I'm going over to Edwards place to hang out with him and the others.'' I poured milk into a bowl and filled it with cereal.

''All right then tell Carlisle I said hi''

''Will do'' As soon as I finished my breakfast I head out the door. ''See ya later dad''

''Bye Bella, be safe'' my dad replied.

Once I got into my truck I started to feel myself get excited. I didn't know how much I was going to see him after the school year got in full swing.

The long winding road to La Push was quiet and the green trees at the road's edge blurred together betraying the reality of what was on the other side of the woods. The Quiluette reservation and the home of my best friend. His family and their ancestors had lived here before "my people" is what he called us white folk. He'd always told me stories about his family being descended from wolves, and how if the cold ones ever returned he too would become a wolf man. When we were younger he'd make me pretend to be a vampire and he and his brothers would chase me around the neighborhood. As we grew older we gave less and less accreditation to the stories and the awesome legends just became tall tales we used to scare the younger kids who's imagination still ran wild enough to believe the legends. When I finally pulled into his driveway he was already waiting for me and I could see Emmett running into the back yard.

"Awoo" Edward howled as I hopped down from my Chevy, howling echoed from the back yard and I laughed. "Hey Bells," his crocked grin made me smile.

"Edward how long are you gonna keep this up. You're scaring the shit out of those kids." He kept laughing.

"I know its priceless." the smile looked like it would never come off his face.

I knew he wasn't a werewolf and he knew he wasn't a werewolf but he had the five year old across the street believing that when he was our age he was going to sprout ears and a tail. I looked over across the yard and saw his scared face in the living room window right before he pulled the blinds down.

"Where's Jasper?"

"Oh he's got mono." he didn't look concerned at all; we walked together toward his back yard.

"When did he get mono?" I asked worried.

He just shrugged his shoulders, "Don't worry about him we are strong like the mountain." he faked a thick voice. "Besides we've got big plans today"

"Which I'm sure consists of you building something and me watching idly."

"You help!" He exclaimed.

"Really cause handing you a gorilla hammers isn't exactly what I call helping."

"Monkey wrench Bella it's called a monkey wrench. It would really help you find stuff if you knew what they were called." He widened his eyes and gestured with his hands.

"Maybe if you labeled them." I suggested.

"Bella a man does not label his tools."

I heard Emmett's booming laughter come from around the other side of the house that sat in the middle of the huge property. I heard the laughs get closer as he came back to the front of the house, "Good one Bella," he threw his head back and laughs again. "Gorilla wrench." he pretended to wipe tears from his eyes. "Come on Edward help me with this stuff will you?"

He was carrying two heavy looking backpacks and I knew what that meant.

"Why do you guys wait to hike until I come over." rolled my eyes at them.

"The weather's nice. Everyone likes it Bella 'cept you cause you're a freak." Emmett laughed.

Edward rolled his eyes and smiled. Edward was a devilishly handsome kind of guy. But not like the new boy at school. Who's features were perfect and angled. Edward had beautiful liquid green eyes and messy copper hair. He was tall and broad at the shoulders; all of him was covered in a build of muscle but no like Emmett who was half a foot taller and probably 150lbs heavier. But he was almost as attractive as Edward was his eyes were blue though and his hair was dark brown almost black like his sister Alice.

"Alice and Rose are waiting inside." Edward nodded his head toward the house,

Hey Bella I hope you don't mind o much we're going hiking." Edward flashed a crocked smile that made my heart melt and he knew it.

"No. It's okay." I stuttered out he chuckled and I gave him a playful shove.

"Okay everyone I seduced Bella into coming let's go!" I heard laughter coming from Emmett.

"Do you ever shut up?" I stared at him but that only made him laugh harder.

I walked inside before he could make more jokes at my expense the house felt empty which only meant his parents weren't home. I went upstairs and found Alice and Rose zipping up their backpacks. Alice skipped over too me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Alice looked more like Emmett she had short dark hair that she always spiked in every direction. Her eyes were blue like Em's were too but she was almost half his size she was even smaller than me. But still she was one of the most beautiful girls I knew.

"Bella, I missed you so much." Alice squeezed me.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes at the nonsense, "We packed you a bag too Bell."

Rose was probably the most beautiful women on Earth she had blonde hair blue eyes, she was tall and she curved in all the right places her lips were full all the essentials of being a future Cover Girl. And she had the firey attitude to match. She belonged to no man. Of course she allowed Emmett to baby her.

After consolidating Alice and reassuring he that I missed her too and confirming that Jasper was okay we started talking about this and that and the other thing. Time flew when I was with them I would blink my eyes and hours would pass. We made our way through one topic of conversation to the next but making sure we had everything we needed for the hike at the same time.

Edward and Emmett quickly finished packing Em's jeep full of equipment and supplies. Once they were done they came up to get us and within the hour we were driving past the cliffs at the edge of the beach.

"We have to go jumping one of these days." Emmett looked towards the cliff with lust in his eyes.

"We can't Bella's too scared." Edward laughed from the driver's seat.

"Screw her we can do things without her Edward." Rose threw me under the bus.

"Rose!" Alice was quick to defend me.

"Well. I wanna go too." She looked away fringing innocence. The entire ride up the winding road was filled with conversation like this one.

The field trip went exactly as expected, Edward had to stay behind and help me over rocks and fallen trees as the others went ahead deeper and deeper it to the dense forest. I fell countless times, tripped even more than that; scraped every inch of my palms and bruised my knees permanently. Half way through the trip I wanted to quit but Edward kept saying there was a surprise at the end of the "trail." Soon enough I started to see a dim light and I felt an unexpected rush of excitement. But the faster I tried to go the more I fell, the slower we went and the harder Edward laughed. When after what seemed like hours he and I finally emerged from the thicket, I was overcome by an ocean of color from the wild flowers at the peak of their bloom. Beautiful yellows and pinks and oranges every color of the rainbow and more decorated the small meadow. It was amazing that a place like this existed; off somewhere I could even here the flow of water like a small stream or a brook. The grass around was think and green vibrant from the Washington summer. "How did you guys find this?" I asked still a little shell shocked by the pure serenity of this Eden.

"Pretty isn't it?" Edward smiled smoldering.

"We were just going for a hike once during school and Emmett literally stumbled upon it."

"Yup. Still got the scar to prove it. I tripped and hurt that tree over there." He pointed to the scar he must have been talking about. It was a tree with the limb broken clean off.

"Emmett what did you do." I walked over to it. It looked like some monster had attacked it not Emmett simply falling over.

"Ed was chasing me I didn't wanna be it, SO I tripped on a root and the tree was the only thing I could hold on too." Emmett laughed remembering.

"Big lumbering dumb ass is what you should call him." Rose shakes her head.

"Oh no!" Alice gasped "I don't have reception up here. She looked devastated. "How am gonna talk to my Jasper.

"Alice he has mono. He's gonna be sleeping like a bear." Rose interrupted her tirade.

"Brother Jasper sleeps like the-"

Alice cut him off before he could finish his thought. "Edward if you don't shut up with the werewolf jokes I'm gonna pummel your face in."

Alice constantly suffered from Jasper withdrawal; symptoms include being a passive aggressive psycho. She stuck her phone in the air walking around whispering something to herself.

"Wolf." Edward muttered under his breath.

Rose was shaking her head and she had her hands on her hips, "Well let's get started."

We all helped but up the tent, and panned out to find some fire wood, we ran around the small meadow and sand and danced, and it was still warm enough to take a swim and a pound we found that the stream I'd heard led us to. When dusk settle we started a fire a few feet from our tent in the center of the meadow and settled in for a hardy dinner of hot dogs and smores.

After we were all full Edward stood up, "Do you know what time it is boys and girls?" he didn't wait for an answer.

"It's Twilight." He was right the sun was almost completely down but there was still some orange in the sky. "This is when all the monsters come out to play."

He had a menacing grin on his face and he put his arm in front of him like a vampire would hold his cape. "Mwahahaha!" He cackled.

Then he jumped right into another of his stories changing his voice and jumping around the fire animating each of the characters he told us about. Near the end I was practically about to cry when he was interrupted by a wolf's distant howl. It didn't sound very close but it didn't sound very far away either.

"Holy shit." Rose peered into the woods, she put her hands on Emmett's lap.

"Come on guys, let's get inside just in case."

We all huddled into the tent. Emmett tried to lighten the mode by telling a more pleasant story about some bunny that fell in love with a duck. Alice had fallen asleep by the end of it and Rose was drifting off, he wasn't able to finish the story about a lion and a frog because as soon a Rose passed out he fell asleep on top of her. Edward and I whispered to each other, for a while after. He told me that everyone died at the end of his fable.

Right when I was dozing off I heard it, the wolf. It was coming up to the tent breathing heavily. Its black shadow cast against the tent. It was huge the tent was big and sturdy but it was no match for the size of this brute. My heart started to race and I cuddled into Edward, his heart was pounding but he wrapped me in his arms.

The wolf sniffed at the tent and let out a snort its tail began to wag and it rocked the tent. It didn't seem to stir the others it let out a soft bark it sounded happy it sounded familiar. Edward looked like he had the same feeling. Then it was gone.

In the morning we didn't mention the incident to the others. We just packed everything up and simply insisted we leave a little early. The seemed a little reluctant so I asked if we could go cliff jumping. That defiantly put a spring in their step. We were cleaned up, packed up, and out of the woods in half the time it took us to get there.

When we got to the cliff, I whispered to Edward, "I'd rather take my chances with that wolf."

He just laughed. "Don't worry the others will go first so you can see how to do it. And I'll jump in right after you so I can save you if you get into any trouble." He smiled at me quieting my fears.

Emmett took a running start and bound off the side like an animal the splash he was like a mountain had fallen into the water and not just one man. It took him a few seconds to break the surface but as soon as he did he started shouting, "What cha' waitin' for? The water's great."

Determined not to be out done Rose jumped in right after him. Her form in was much better than his but her splash paled in comparison. Alice heaved herself off the side with just as much grace. So that meant it was my turn Edward and I looked down over the edge at the other's they were all hollering and hooting for me to go.

"Go with me." I plead to him putting on my best puppy dog face.

He just smiled. "Okay."

He grabbed my hand and led me back further than Emmett had gone and scooped me up like I was a baby and took off running. Then we were falling. I felt weightless for just a second. I would have screamed but with Edward I felt safe, I barely had time to brace myself before we were in the water. Edward kept a tight grip on my hand as he drove us to the surface.

"WOOHOO!" Emmett was bellowing. "Nice!" He clapped his hands loudly together. We mere almost ten feet further out then they had landed. Emmett swam over too us and clapped Edward's back. "Nice job man. Solid jump."

I looked up at where we had been standing only seconds before; it was much higher up than it looked. "Wow." I could only gape in awe. "Impressive."

We were a good distance away too he'd jumped a good fifteen feet and he was holding me. It was inhuman.

"Come one guys let's get back I want to call Jasper." Alice started to swim towards shore.

"Awe. Can't we go one more time?" I asked

Rose and Emmett shared a look of excitement. "We'll go next time the tide is gonna going out and the current here gets really strong." Rose answered then turned her attention to Edward.

"Come on Ed! I'll race ya." He was off before she could finish. No matter who won it was going to be a loud ride home.

"I still think you guys should be making out." Emmett said putting his arm around me to help me paddle back to shore against the already strengthening waves.

"Come on Em." He was very 'Team Edward.'

"I'm just saying he'd be good for you Bells he's what you need. And you know what, he need you too."

"We're just friends though we can't be a couple he's like my brother it would be too weird." I'd thought about being with Edward but I just didn't know how I felt about the idea.

"That's what I thought about Rose. Look at us we can't stop making out. All I'm saying is you guys are gonna miss a really good opportunity with each other."

"Come on Emmett hurry up." Rose was cheering. Clearly she'd won the race back to shore.

"Just think about it. Yeah?" I just nodded my head and he let out a sigh he only let me go when I was sure of my footing. He pat me on the back than ran over to Rose and picked her up swinging her around.

I wobbled out of the water and bumped Edward's shoulder with my fist. "You'll get 'em next time tiger." I smirked. He hugged me.

"Stop being assholes, assholes! I want Jasper! Now!" Alice was already at the car pounding her fist on the hood.

"She sure is fast for some one that small." She's made it all the way up the beach to where we'd left the car. "And loud." Emmett laughed.

The car hadn't come to a complete stop before Alice was skipping towards the house. Carlisle's car was in front of the house. When we got inside Esme was greeting us with little sandwiches. She was a kind hearted spirit who never did wrong by anyone. She'd babied us since our first breaths and would keep doing it until her last breath. Our parents had been good friends for years before any of us were born.

Esme looked a lot like Edward she had the same green eyes he did and a light color hair like his but his color exactly was neither her's nor Carlisle's. She was petit but not as extremely as Alice she was young and warm and every time I saw her I had to give her a big hug.

"Mommy!" Emmett was visibly pleased. He engulfed her in a hug. What a mamma's boy. He took seven sandwiches off the plate she was holding and disappeared into the kitchen. Rose greeted her in the same fashion and fallowed Emmett.

"Hey mom." Edward smiled and hugged her too.

"Hello my gorgeous boy." She was always happiest when her babies were around. "Bella. Hello dear. Here have a sandwich you look starved. She smacked Edward lightly. "Didn't you feed her?"

I happily took a sandwich from the platter she put down on the table "Thank you." I wrapped my arms around her neck. "He made me the most perfect smore ever."

"A chef just like his mom." She teased. He started to blush.

"Esme please you're embarrassing him," Carlisle seemed to glide elegantly into the room. Carlisle was big like his sons he, his eyes were blue and his hair was light. He was the most handsome doctor in the hospital. All the nurses were envious of Esme, but so was anyone one. Edward's parents were almost as tan as he was but then again so was everyone in La Push.

"Go on upstairs son, show Bella the new piano you got. " He did and after dinner he played a song for everyone and then we spent the evening having a family night watching different movies and playing different games. We spent the next day the same way. Charlie came over Sunday to join the campfire they had that night.

Review please, it's the fans that's make us wanna continue writing :3


	3. Chapter 3

We don't own the characters of twilight, only the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does :D

Finally updated the story! Sorry for the wait

The next morning I woke up dreading the trip to school. The house was already empty Charlie had probably left hours before me. I heaved my carcass out of bed all the excitement from the weekend was only kicking in now, I felt like someone had beaten me to an inch of my life.

I tugged on some faded jeans and a long-sleeved green shirt, I wanted to hide the bruises I'd acquired during the weekend.

When I got to school Mike and the gang were already waiting for me. "Sorry I'm late everyone I was a little slow this morning, busy weekend.

"Yeah I tried your phone and no one answered." Mike sounded a little crossed.

"So what is it that you did this weekend" Tyler asked.

"I went camping with the guys." I shrugged.

"You mean your boyfriend and his family" Jessica teased.

"Did you make out? I hear having sex in the woods is totally hot." Mike seemed to be more serious than joking

"He. Is not. My boyfriend!" Great, awkward silence. They just kept staring at me with blank expressions.

"Well, sorry." Jessica apologized but the roll of her eye let me know it wasn't sincere.

"Is that all you did? You look a little beat up.? Angela asked. Why do I even bother with the long sleeves?

"I jumped off the cliffs." I felt everyone freeze they were gaping at me, jaws hanging limp.

"What," It couldn't really be that crazy everyone else did it.

"You, Bella, Bella Swan, went cliff diving?" Lauren sounded skeptical. "No way."

"No big deal. They do it all the time and I didn't go alone. It was fun." I remembered the feeling so vividly.

"Isn't that dangerous, especially with all those rocks...and stuff?" Jessica asked.

"No. They know what they're doing guys. Come on grow some balls, if I can do it then you guys shouldn't be so worried." that seemed to makes sense to them so they let it go. I quickly asked Jessica about her weekend. They all had dates of some kind to go on. Soon I would turn into the awkward 7th wheel on their infamous triple dates. Fun.

During third period Jessica gave me the thrilling pleasure of listening to her regurgitate everything that she did with Mike to celebrate their "Half-Aversary." Each class seamed to tick by slower and slower. Finally lunch rolled around and I was actually enjoying a conversation we were having about the origins of cheese when I noticed Jacob was missing from his family group. They all sat there chattering to each other but he wasn't there. He wasn't in biology when I got there. He was gone the next day and the day after that. He was gone the whole week. I started to notice my life started to revolve around this boy I'd never even met. Other then the consent nagging in the back of my mind that Jacob was gone because of me the school year was beginning normally.

After school one night Charlie surprised me when he started talking about the Blacks. "So Bella have you met the new kids."

"Not really," I was a little skeptical. Charlie never asked questions he didn't know the answer to. "I mean I've seen them around but I haven't talked to them."

"Well you shouldn't." He said simply. I eyed him waiting for further explanation. "Carlisle told me he's had dealings with them before and they bring trouble so you be careful around those kids."

"They seem nice." I wanted to defend them.

"I haven't had trouble from them but just keep a safe distance. I just don't want you to get mixed in with the wrong crowd. Rumor around town is that one of them has been skipping school."

"Don't worry dad. I'll be fine." That was the last thing he said about it.

And the very next day he came back.

I was making my way to the lunch room when I saw an extra body. He was the very first person I saw. Right when I looked at him he looked up at me, I kept walking but our eyes were locked.

"Hello Bella! Earth to Bella anyone home." Mike drew me out of my spell.

"Oh! Hey guys." I blabbered out. When I looked back at him he had already averted his eyes to the table.

Jessica and Lauren seemed to be discussing something but I couldn't focus on what they were saying. Why was he staring at me? What was his problem and why did he leave?

As the minutes ticked by I felt more nervous I wondered if he would be in biology and if I would get a chance to talk to him. He left long before the bell sounded to signal the beginning of class so I had to wait. When the lunch hour finally came to a close I jumped out of me seat and rushed a little to the door.

"Where's the rush Bella." Mike caught up behind me.

"Just excited to learn!" I kept my face turn from him.

He saw right threw it and a smug grin spread across his face. "Oh. I see what's going on. Isn't your boyfriend gonna get jelly."

I opened my mouth, but Angela jumped in before I could punch him in the mouth. "Mike, stop, maybe Bella is excited to fill her brain with knowlege."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that's just you." Mike stared at her like she'd grown dog ears. I just rolled my eyes. If it was noticable to other people that I was acting strange then I definatly had to take it down a notch. He was just some guy.

My mind changed completely when I saw him again, my brain turned to pudding. Memory had not done this god of a man justice. He looked like he had been carved out of stone by a master.

I stumble my way over to my seat next to him, "Hi. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. My name is Jacob Black. You're Bella right?"

I gauked at him until he started to look at me funny. "Oh uhm yes." Thankfully Mr. Banner cut me off before I could make a bigger fool of myself. Unfortunatly, we were doing group labs so the conversation would continue.

Read and Review Please!

It's the fans that make us wanna write


End file.
